Tormented
by IcedHeat
Summary: Baal is tormenting Jack and Sam. This fic is being written on a chapter by chapter basis by IcedHeat and FoxyFeline
1. Chapter 1

Searing pain, that's what she felt as her body lurched forward. She had been careless. Normally she would never turn her back on the enemy but with no back up, a whining Felger and the Jaffa closing in she had to make a choice. Unfortunately, it turned out to be the wrong one. Hitting the ground with a thud, her first instinct had been to roll over and return fire but the numbness in her lower limbs preventing her from doing just that. She could feel the warm sticky blood begin to trickle down her side as the smell of her burnt flesh assaulted her nostrils. _"God this hurts"_

She could hear Felger yelling for in the distance and she knew him well enough to know he would be stupid enough to attempt to rescue her. Fighting against the pain and the urge to retch, Sam lifted her head off the ground and looked towards the open gate. Seeing Felger predictably move away from the gate and toward her position, she yelled as loud as her battered body would. "No. Felger go through."

Felger attempted to protest but several staff blasts forced him back and through the open gate. Once she was sure the gate disengaged, Sam dropped her head to the ground and let the darkness overtake her.

Felger tumbled through the gate and landed unceremoniously at Hammond's feet. Rising quickly to his feet, he tried not to pee himself when he saw the stern glare of the general. Although, he knew this would be nothing compared to what O'Neill was going to do to him when he found out.

"Doctor, where is Major Carter?"

"She was…..I um…" He really had to work on stopping the stuttering when he got nervous.

"Doctor!"

"She was hit with a staff blast in the back. General, I tried to go back for her but she told me to go and then there were all these staff blasts and Jaffa" he trailed off, hoping the Hammond got the general idea.

"Is the gate network back online?"

"Uh…yes."

"Good." Hammond replied before turning to the control room, "Start recalling our off world teams."

"Yes sir" replied Walter.

Hammond turned to leave when he was stopped by a still blubbering Felger. "General you have to send a team for Major Carter."

"Doctor, you said yourself that the area was teaming with Jaffa. I can't send a team into that kind of ambush without more information. I'm sorry." With that said Hammond left a shocked and very scared Felger standing in the middle of the gate room.

"_O'Neill is so going to kill me." _

Jack was more than happy to be getting off the planet. Besides the fact that the Jaffa were beginning to get on his nerves with their bickering and finger pointing, he was actually looking forward to hearing Carter's explanation as to how her Felger had fixed the problem. In fact, he would just be happy to hear her voice. When Hammond had told him that she and Felger had gone to the planet, Ba'al's planet, by themselves he felt his stomach tightened in all types of knots. He had been tempted to say 'screw being nice to the Jaffa' and steal the really nifty ship they had commandeered. But he didn't and when Hammond had contacted him two days later and simply said 'clear to dial home' and the gate cut out, he didn't question it, he just followed orders. Thinking back on it though, he should have been more inquisitive since the looks on Hammond and Daniel's faces when he and exited the wormhole told him he wasn't going to like what they had to say. Quickly taking note that Carter wasn't among them, he knew he wasn't going to like what they were going to say.

"Where's Carter?"

The two men looked at each other pensively before Daniel cleared his throat. "Sam didn't make it back"

"What?" His mouth had gone dry and he was sure his stomach was now in his boots. _She hadn't come back_. _It had been two days. Two days that she was a captive of Ba'al_. That thought alone sent shivers down his spine.

"Dr. Felger said she was providing covering fire when she struck in the back by a staff blast. He tried to help her but she ordered him to return here"

"Sir, permission to—"

"Denied Colonel"

"General—"

"We dialed the gate and sent a M.A.L.P. through but it was destroyed as soon as arrived on the planet."

"General—"

"I suggest you and Teal'c get your post mission check ups. We can finish this discussion in one hour in the briefing room. Is that understood Colonel?"

"Yes sir" _Yep, definitely should have stolen the ship._


	2. Chapter 2

The tall dark figure stalked a slow circle around the prisoner.

The room was shadowy, lit only by the braziers in the walls, which were beginning to burn low.

The prisoner did not know how many hours they had been here; she only knew the searing pain that had become her world.

She had long since ceased to struggle against her restraints, but the evidence of her earlier vitality showed in the blood and bruising around her wrists and ankles.

Ba'al circled his prisoner. His prize.

No technological niceties for this one. This one would be tortured… the old fashioned way.

He was really rather proud of his strategy. His First Prime had tried to dissuade him from bringing the woman to a known outpost. The same outpost the one called O'Neill had escaped from. The one that Yu had attacked.

His First Prime had been replaced.

His new First Prime had regarded his master warily as he bound the woman, frequently sending glances to the Web, unoccupied on the far wall, evidently wondering why his god would want to stoop to this method, rather than the more civilised one.

But the Jaffa had said nothing. An intelligent one, that one. Ba'al would have to keep an eye on him.

The woman seemed to be unconscious now. Ba'al sighed. No sarcophagus for this one, either. Not after the first time, to get rid of the injury she had sustained when captured. He called his Jaffa in.

"My lord?"

"Take her to her cell."

"The sarcophagus?"

"No." Ba'al said, gleaning some satisfaction from the fact that the Jaffa didn't react to this news in any visible way. Too many Jaffa were questioning orders these days.

As the Jaffa dragged the woman from the room, Ba'al's First Prime approached him.

"Yes?" Ba'al snapped.

"My lord, I was just wondering why you didn't ask the Tau'ri woman any questions. She is said to know all of the Tau'ri's technology, and that of other worlds." The First Prime said.

Ba'al scrutinized him, but saw nothing other than respectful enquiry. No Jaffa rebel this one, then. "She knows that and more." He confirmed. "But for the moment I have no interest in their _technology_." He sneered the word. Their technology was beneath him. "Be ready to bring the woman back when I call for her." He said, dismissing the Jaffa.

He reclined in his throne. All those hours and se had never made a sound. Not a scream; not a whimper.

Ba'al smiled, pleased.

Surely O'Neill would come for such a one as this.

This one with the yellow hair.

Major Samantha Carter.


	3. Chapter 3

He wanted to smash something. Correction, he wanted to smash a lot of something's. He knew all too well what Baal was capable of, and the thought of Sam going through that made him sick. Every muscle in his body tensed as he remembered the pain and suffering Baal had inflicted on him.

He hadn't remembered must anything when Kanan had bailed on him, but everyone knew that Sam had retained almost all knowledge of the Tok'ra as her time as a host. He also knew that because of this, her torture would be far worse. The thought made him want to retch. He wanted to dial the gate, go through guns blazing, rescue Sam and put a bullet between Baal's eyes. But he couldn't. The General had refused, citing it was too dangerous.

"_General you have to let us go-_

"_Colonel this is not open for debate"_

"_Sir-_

"_Believe me Jack, I know how you are feeling but, you know as well as I do that I can't in good conscience send anyone to that planet. If what Dr. Felger says is true, it would be suicide."_

"_This is Baal we're talking about. I, of all people, know exactly what he is going to do to her. Hell, Carter is known across the galaxy for what she knows about, not only this planet but the Tok'ra as well"_

"_I am well aware of Major Carter's knowledge, Colonel"_

"_Then you know why we can't wait"_

"_The best I can do is wait 24 hours and send a M.A.L.P. through to see if it is safe. Only then, can I consider taking any action. I truly am sorry Jack."_

"_Permission to be dismissed sir"_

"_Granted"_

Throwing the pen down on his desk dejectedly, Jack couldn't help but scold himself for his decision to not steal the ship and go the planet when he had the chance. He could picture the look of smug satisfaction that Baal probably had on his face as he tortured the woman he loved to death over and over. His overwhelming urge to retch had returned when there was a knock on his office door.

"Come" he replied.

The door tentatively opened to reveal a very nervous Dr. Felger. "Colonel, I just- well that is I –"

"Oh for cryin out loud Felger, come in and shut the door." Reluctantly, Felger complied.

"I'm sorry"

"Look Felger-"

"I wanted to be brave and go back but the blasts and the explosions, there was just no way"

"Felger"

"I screwed up yet again. She is a prisoner of that monster because of me. This is all my fault. I'm sorry I ever suggested using Avenger in the first place."

"Yes well, let's not dwell shall we?" he muttered

"But hey, you're SG-1 right? I mean you're probably planning a daring rescue. I mean, that is what you are doing in here? Because if I know if there is anyone who can come up with a plan it is you cause--"

The man was blubbering again and Jack really couldn't take it anymore "FELGER!" he screamed, slamming his hands on his desk as he stood in frustration.

"Sorry Colonel"

"You said it yourself; the area was teaming with Jaffa. It would be too dangerous to send anyone back there"

"But you're Sg-1"

"Yes but-

"You don't leave anyone behind."

"I know but-" His sentence was cut off by the wailing of the klaxons.

"Unscheduled off world activation."

"Now what?" he muttered as he brushed past the bewildered scientist out of his office towards the gate room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack arrived in the control room stairs at a run, narrowly avoiding a collision with Daniel.

Without even attempting an apology, Jack continued on to the control room.

Unfortunately for Daniel, Felger was just behind Jack, and didn't have the Colonel's reflexes. Only Teal'c was able to prevent the two men from tumbling down the stairs.

All four men reached General Hammond's side just as the brilliant light of the wormhole establishing itself flashed behind the iris.

Hammond checked his watch surreptitiously, not quite able to believe that O'Neill had made it from his office to the control room before the wormhole had been completely established. He would have to get Dr Fraiser to check into the Colonel's knee injury more thoroughly at the man's next physical.

To the casual observer O'Neill was completely calm and collected. Teal'c and Dr Jackson seemed equally composed.

Had Hammond not known better, he would have thought this was just any other day.

Dr Jay Felger was in complete contrast to SG-1. He was breathing extremely hard, for starters, his face flushed from his exertion. His eyes flicked neurotically between the still-closed iris and O'Neill's impassive countenance.

When nothing happened for a full thirty seconds Hammond said, "Sergeant?"

"No IDC, sir." Harriman said, "No travellers."

A shape flickered on the ramp, then solidified.

It appeared to be a dark haired man, dressed in a costume of leather and black lace.

Definitely a Goa'uld.

The gateroom SF's opened fire.

The bullets passed right through the figure, who appeared amused.

"It's a hologram." Daniel said, answering the unasked question.

For the first time, Hammond noticed the absence of his second in command.

"What the-" He said, just as the doors to the gateroom opened, admitting Jack.

"Hold fire!" Hammond yelled into the mic.

He was about to ask Jack just what the hell he thought he was doing, when Jack said, "Baal."

"O'Neill." The man greeted, his deep voice dripping with distaste. "The very Tau'ri I wanted to see."

Looking down from the control room, Hammond could see the tension in his second's shoulders.

But Jack spread his hands casually and said, "What do you want?"

"The question here is not what I want, O'Neill, but _who _I want." Baal replied

Jack didn't reply.

"And also," Baal continued, unperturbed by Jack's silence, "who _you_ want."

"Stop playing games, Baal. Where's Carter?" Jack snapped.

Baal smiled nastily. He turned to look behind himself, speaking to someone out of sight. "Bring her."

Suddenly another figure appeared in the hologram just as Daniel, Teal'c and Felger entered the gateroom. They walked over and stood beside Jack, staring at the figure on her knees next to Baal.

Sam Carter was filthy. Her hair was almost black with grime, her face was streaked and her uniform torn.

Baal grabbed her hair, forcing her head up to give them a good view of her face.

"You see, O'Neill? I do have her."

Jack said nothing.

Baal looked from Sam to Jack then backhanded her across the face, sending her sprawling out of the hologram.

"You know where she is, O'Neill. The question is, are you stupid enough to try to rescue her?"

Baal disappeared and the wormhole disconnected.

"Jack?" Daniel called his friend softly.

Jack didn't respond.

Daniel looked at him for a moment, and then nodded mutely, a look of understanding passing between him and Teal'c.

Felger, however, possessed none of this understanding.

"What are you gonna do, Colonel?" He asked. "I bet you've already got a plan. I bet-"

He was cut off by Jack turning abruptly and exiting the gateroom.

"Well what now?" Felger asked as the gateroom doors closed behind O'Neill.

"What do you mean, DoctorFelger?" Teal'c asked.

"Shouldn't we follow him or something?" Felger asked, gesturing wildly in the direction Jack had taken.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Daniel said.

"Why not?" Felger asked, exasperated.

"DanielJackson is thinking that perhaps O'Neill would like some time alone." Teal'c intoned.

Felger opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Walter Harriman's voice over the speakers. "SG-1 and Dr Felger report to the briefing room."

"What do you think that's about?" Felger asked, hurrying after Daniel and Teal'c.

"We will find out when we arrive." Teal'c said, irritation beginning to show in his voice.

When they reached the briefing room they found it occupied by General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill.

General Hammond was speaking. "Colonel, I cannot in good conscience authorise this mission."

"Come on General, you've authorised more risky missions than this. We can't just leave Carter with Baal."

"Jack-" Hammond began, then saw Daniel, Teal'c and Felger hovering in the doorway. "Come in and take a seat."

Daniel took a seat opposite Jack, Teal'c sat next to the Colonel and Felger continued to hover nervously in the doorway.

"Sit down, Dr Felger." Hammond said wearily.

Felger hurried in and sat down next to Daniel, trying not to meet Jack's gaze.

"What's the plan, General?" Felger asked.

Daniel winced at the scientist's impetuosity. "We have to rescue Sam, General."

"That's what I've been sayin', Daniel." Jack said.

"Colonel-" Hammond began warningly.

"General, I can appreciate that you don't wanna order anyone after Carter," Jack said, "but you won't have to. I volunteer."

"I also volunteer." Teal'c said.

"Me too." Daniel said, raising a hand vaguely.

"Me three." Felger said.

Jack glared at him briefly before returning his attention to Hammond. "See, sir?"

"It would be suicide, Colonel." Hammond sighed. "You barely got out of that fortress alive."

Jack waved a hand dismissively. "But with that ship Teal'c and I found, it should be a breeze. The fortress is already damaged from Yu's attack, all we have to do is weaken it some more."

"Baal will have other forces in the area." Hammond pointed out.

"We'll go in cloaked. We'll deal with them." Jack said. "Sir. Its _Carter_."

General Hammond held his second's gaze for a long moment. "Colonel-"

"How long do you think this place will keep running without Carter?" Jack demanded. "A month? A week? We can bring her back, sir."

Hammond looked around the table. Then he nodded. "I don't know how I'm going to justify this to the president." He said. "You have a go."


	5. Chapter 5

It took Jack a good twenty minutes to get rid of Felger so he could get changed and geared up. The yapping man spoke so fast that Jack was unsure to what he was agreeing to. In the end he had to admit the man made a good argument. Which was why, against his better judgment, he agreed to let Felger tag along.

Call it a moment of weakness, call it what you will but in the end he would have agreed to Siler joining them if it helped them get Carter back. He knew above all else what Baal was doing to her and he knew the type of decisions he was making were not be made based on tactical facts, they were being made on raw emotion. Raw emotion for the woman he loved. A woman he wasn't supposed to love.

When Jack reached the gateroom he was moderately impressed to find Felger already present and ready to go.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked as he approached.

_Chevron one encoded_

"Indeed"

"Yes" replied an obviously nervous Felger

"Yeah and what exactly is the plan?" asked Daniel as he tightened the strap on his pack

"Get the ship, get Carter, and come home"

_Chevron 2 encoded_

"How are we going to get the ship? From what Teal'c has told me, the Jaffa swoon over it"

"Swoon?"

"I'm serious Jack. It is going to be guarded"

_Chevron 3 encoded_

"We steal it. Unless of course they are willing to give to us?" he replied looking at Teal'c

"That is unlikely" replied Teal'c

_Chevron 4 encoded_

"Stealing, it is"

"How do we do that?"

_Chevron 5 encoded_

"Daniel—" Jack began but was quickly cut off by Teal'c

"There will be several patrol changes, especially during the night. The opportune time to steal the ship will present itself during one of those changes"

_Chevron 6 encoded_

"There ya see? Any more questions, Daniel?"

"No."

_Chevron 7 locked_

"Good"

"_Sg-1 you have go."_

"Thank you sir" Jack replied over his shoulder as he marched up the ramp and into the event horizon without as much as a second glance. The others quickly followed suit.

"Good luck Jack" whispered Hammond just as the gate shutdown.

Daniel had to admit that for something the Jaffa held in such high praise, it was relatively easy to steal. Under the darkness of night Jack and Teal'c moved so quickly, he was sure if he blinked he would have missed it.

He was also surprised to find Felger quiet throughout the ordeal. While he was sure he heard a muttered 'yes,' he was equally surprised to find he contained his composure when they entered the ship. He kept waiting for the man to jump all over Jack and congratulate him on a job well done, but all he did was sit down and keep silent. Guilt will do that to a person.

Jack was relieved when they were met with little to no resistance. The last thing he wanted to be delayed with was Jaffa small talk. He made sure Teal'c informed one of the barely coherent guards who had taken their precious ship. He knew Teal'c wanted to avoid more unnecessary blood shed between the two factions. In all honesty, he could've cared less. All he wanted was to get the ship, take it to the planet, and get Carter.

He was even more relieved when Felger walked past him and sat down without saying a word. He was so not in the mood for the man's hero praising. Walking past him and Daniel, he came to a halt next to Teal'c, who had begun to power up the ship.

"You can fly this right?"

"Indeed I can O'Neill"

"Good. Then get us off the ground and out of here"

Without saying a word Teal'c complied and the ship began its ascent through the planet's atmosphere and into space.

"How long till we get there?"

"It will be at least 8 hours, O'Neill. This ship, while acquired in good condition, still contains some damage to its engines. It is operating at a little more than half of its full capability"

"And you don't know of a way to make it go faster?" he was getting impatient. He knew that but eight hours was just too damn long to leave Sam alone with Baal.

"I do not"

"Damn" he muttered. Leave it to the Jaffa to steal a defunct ship.

"Excuse me Colonel?"

"What is it Felger?"

"I could take a look at the engines. Maybe see if I could get the crystals to increase their energy output?" he sputtered

On any other occasion he might have welcomed the offer. But Felger's help was what got them into the situation they were in. However, he did know the engines and he had agreed to let him come for situations such as these. "Alright, go. Daniel, you go with him. Make sure he doesn't touch anything other than engines"

"Ok" Daniel knew what kind of wrath one could incur from Jack if they touched something they weren't supposed to. He had learned that lesson, several times, the hard way.

Once the two were out of sight, Jack let his tough solider routine falter for a moment as he removed his cap and ran a hand through his hair. Letting out a heavy sigh he then plopped himself into the co-pilots seat next to Teal'c

"You are troubled O'Neill"

"Ya think?"

The Jaffa merely raised an eyebrow

"Sorry"

"There is no need to apologize." After a small pause he added, "It would seem that Doctor Felger has succeeded. The engines are now running at nearly maximum performance"

"Good" it was a solemn reply and Teal'c quickly picked up on it.

"Major Carter is strong, O'Neill. I have no doubt she will prevail as you once did."

"Yeah." was all he could mutter as he stared out the window of the Teltac.


End file.
